GaaSaku:Sand and Cherry Blossoms
by queenofcats81
Summary: A love story of Gaara and Sakura. My favorite Naruto couple.
1. Prologue

GaaSaku

A fan fiction

Prologue

It was such a lovely day as I walked down the streets of Konoha. Everyone was out and about enjoying the weather. I passed by Ichiraku ramen shop. I poked my head in to see if Naruto was in. Of course, there he was stuffing his face full of ramen as usual. "Sakura-chan!!" he yelled out. "Hi Naruto! Having the usual today I see", I replied. "You bet! Nothing like ramen to start out the day right", he said. "So I guess I better be going Naruto. Tsunade-sama needed to talk to me about an important mission that has just been assigned to me", I tell him. "But at least have a bowl of ramen with me before you go", he pleaded. "Sorry Naruto. Next time, okay", I tell him as I headed off to the hokage's tower. I finally make my way up the stairs of the tower. Sasuke was standing beside the door to Tsunade's office. "Sakura", Sasuke says. "Yes what is it Sasuke?" I ask. "After your meeting with Tsunade, will you meet me up on the roof?" he asks me with a smile. "Um okay sure", I reply with a look of confusion. Ever since he returned to the village after the death of Orochimaru he has been acting strange. What could he possibly want with me now after I finally realized I didn't love him? So I just shake my head and walk into Tsunade's office. "Ah! Sakura!! There you are! I was wondering if you were going to make it", she says while she sips her sake. "Ah, I am sorry Tsunade-sama for the delay. Naruto stopped me while I was on my way here and well you know how Naruto is", I reply with a chuckle. "Its alright Sakura. Now lets discuss this mission. The kazekage has sent a request for you to come to Sunagakure. He wants you to stay for at least a year to be the head of the medical staff in Suna. Its actually quite an assignment, I know. But it is important that you accept this mission Sakura. This mission will also help strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Suna", she explains. "But Tsunade-sama! A year?! In Suna? With Gaara of the desert? The infamous sand demon?? The same Gaara that almost killed me during the chunnin exams??" I yelled. "Sakura! Enough!! You are the only one that is qualified for this assignment! Also, he did ask specifically for you. You are my best pupil and you are like a daughter to me, Sakura. I wouldn't let you do this mission if I knew it was going to be dangerous. The kazekage is not what he used to be remember that", Tsunade says while she pours herself more sake. "Okay okay Tsunade-sama. I understand. I will accept this mission. I just hope you are right about him being changed", I reply with a pout. "Well Sakura, you should know full well. You were his healer when he came to Konoha about a year ago when he was badly hurt. Trust me Sakura, you shall see. You may never want to come back to Konoha after you stay in Suna for awhile", she says as she sips her sake. "Well you are right Tsunade-sama. He didn't seem like the old Gaara back in the chunnin days when he was here in Konoha. Since he doesn't have the sand spirit Shukaku, he really has changed. I am sorry I doubted you Tsunade-sama. I guess I shall be on my way now. I will pack and leave tomorrow morning", I tell her with a bow. "Take care Sakura and please write me as well", she says with a smile. "I will. Goodbye Tsunade-sama", I tell her as I headed out the door and down the stairs. "Tsunade-sama. Why didn't you tell Sakura the other part of the mission?" Shizune asks. "Haha! Well she will find out sooner or later. I knew she wouldn't be too thrilled if I told her now. I am sure when she is in Suna for awhile, things will change for her. She will see things differently. There are many beautiful things in Suna."

I was halfway down the street from the hokage's tower when I realized that I had forgotten to meet Sasuke up on the roof of the tower. I make my way back to the hokage's tower and up to the root. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the roof. "Sasuke", I called out to him. He stood up and walked over to me. "Sasuke, what is it that you wanted? I can't stay long. I have to pack and leave for Suna soon", I tell him. "I won't keep you long Sakura, its just that there is something I need to tell you", Sasuke says while looking at me. "Okay, well tell me", I reply. Sasuke comes toward me and is only a few inches away from me. I didn't like this feeling...it was the feeling of dread. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and brought me in for a hug. He grabs my chin and kisses me. I push him away. "Sakura? What is wrong? Is this not what you wanted? I wanted to tell you that I love you Sakura. I have always loved you. I want us to be together Sakura", Sasuke says as he tried to hug me once again. "Your too late Sasuke. I waited for you for so long. I loved you and I did everything I could just to be accepted by you and you just pushed me away. After you left Konoha, I decided to let you go. I can't just accept you with open arms, not anymore", I tell Sasuke. "Sakura. I am sorry that I have hurt you many times. Please forgive me. Please be mine", Sasuke pleased while he tried to grab my hands. "I am sorry Sasuke. I can't accept", I yelled then I turned and ran away. "Sakura!!" I heard Sasuke yell my name. I didn't turn back. I was crying while I ran out into the streets of Konoha. I ran past the flower shop where Ino worked. She saw me and tried to stop me but I ran past her and ran straight to my house.

Meanwhile in Suna

"Kazekage-sama. A messenger hawk has just arrived from Konoha", Baki tells Gaara. "Okay. I will be right there", Gaara replies. Gaara makes his way to his office where the messenger hawk awaited him. Gaara takes the message from the hawk's talon. It was a message from the hokage. It read:

Dear Kazekage Gaara,

I am informing you that Sakura Haruno will be coming to Suna. She has accepted the assignment. She will be leaving as soon as she can. Please be expecting her. Also, I failed to mention the other part of the assignment to her. Please forgive me. Please take care of my precious Sakura.

Signed,

Tsunade

Gaara folded the message and put it on his desk. He wrote a quick response and put the message in the pouch on the hawk's talon and the hawk flew off back to Konoha. "I can't believe Tsunade forgot to tell Sakura the other part of the assignment", Gaara says to himself.

Back in Konoha

I rush inside the door to my apartment. I locked the door behind me. I make my way through out the house gathering up the things that I will need for my assignment. I was almost through with my packing when I heard a knock on my front door. I really hope that it wasn't Sasuke. I look out the window. It was just Ino, thank goodness! I open the door. "Sakura!! Are you okay? You ran by the shop in such a hurry and it looked like you were upset. Is everything okay??" Ino asked with a look of concern. "Well not exactly. I am going to be going for over a year to Suna for a mission. Also Sasuke, confronted me eariler and told me he loved me and that he wanted us to be together", I replied. "WHAT!! Are you serious? Sasuke said that? Well what did you tell him? And you are going to be gone for over a year? In Suna...with HIM?", Ino questioned me. "Well you know that I don't love Sasuke like that anymore. I can only love him as a friend, nothing more and yes I am going to be in Suna for a year with the kazekage", I reply. "Well I can understand. Sasuke is a dick. We deserve so much better! You never know Sakura, maybe the kazekage likes you! The last time I seen him in the village he was very handsome! The way he looked at you too!! Its got to be love!", Ino says while she slaps me on the back. "Oh Ino! Don't be ridiculous!! He doesn't see me that way! I was merely just his healer since he was hurt. Also that was over a year ago. I am sure he has a girlfriend by now", I tell Ino. "Whatever you say Sakura, whatever you say. But I guess I will be going now so that you can finish up packing. I will miss you and don't forget to write! I want all the juicy details that goes on between you and the kazekage!!", she says while she gives me a hug goodbye.

I finally finished packing. It was already pretty late so I decided to go to bed. I had a long trip ahead of me. "Bzzzt-Bzzzzzzttt!!" the alarm clock goes off. "Damn! Its already morning?",I say to myself a loud. So I get up and set out for my 3 day walk to Suna.


	2. Chapter 1

GaaSaku

Chapter 1

2 days later

I made my way across the sand dunes quickly. I was going to get there early at the pace I was going. I can't wait to get out of these clothes and into a nice warm bath. 2 hours later, I finally see the lights and the buildings of Suna. It was pretty late by now. The sun had set hours ago. I hope that they don't mind me being a little early. I make my way to the main gate of Suna. There were 4 sand nins on lookout at the main gate. "Stop!! Who are you and what is your purpose here at this late hour?" the ninja asked me. "I am Sakura Haruno. I am a medical nin from the village hidden in the leaves. I am here by request of the kazekage",I explained. I showed them the paper work and they let me pass by without a word.

"She's here!" Gaara blurted out. "What do you mean? Who's here?" Kankuro asked with a weird look. "Sakura. She is here and she arrived early," Gaara replied somewhat cheerfully. "Dude, how do you know she is here?" Kankuro asked. "Well when I was in Konoha the last time, I left my third eye behind to keep watch over her. So I see her now," Gaara explained. "Dude, okay that's just creepy. You know what they call that right? Stalking, peeping tom, pervert, you name it! So did you see her naked?" Kankuro asks with a sly smile. "Don't be ridiculous! I didn't!" Gaara replied with a slight blush. "Are you sure??" Kankuro winks and nudges Gaara in the side with his elbow. "Okay thats enough Kankuro! Go and bring Sakura back here so she can get some rest," Gaara replies angrily. "Okay okay geez," Kankuro says and is gone in a second. "Why am I so nervous?" Gaara asks himself. "Thats because the woman that has caught your attention is going to be staying here in the mansion with us and beside your room no less," Temari blurts out as she walks into Gaara's room. "Temari! You heard me talking to myself?" Gaara asks her. "Well duh, you do it all the time. You don't have to be nervous. Remember all the manners I taught you and all the tips I gave you on how to treat a lady? Don't forget," she says while she pokes Gaara on his forehead. "Um yeah. Well Temari, will you go and help Kankuro bring Sakura back here? I am sure he will try and be an idiot if your not there," Gaara tells Temari as he rubs his forehead. "Sure thing! But I am sure he will be an idiot anyway with me there," she says and disappears in an instant.

"Damn I have no idea where I should go. This place is so huge! I guess maybe I should ask directions on how to get to the kazekage's mansion. I don't even know where I am going to be staying here. Damn Tsunade! I have a feeling she didn't tell me everything that I needed to know about this assignment," I say aloud to myself as I walk over to the fountain in the center of the plaza. "Oh Sakura-chan!" I turn my head quickly to find who was calling my name. "Temari-chan!" I yelled out. "Surprised to see me eh Sakura?" she asked me. "Well of course I am," I tell her as I gave her a hug. "Sakura, I over heard you talking to yourself. Hmm sounds like someone I know, but anyway, you don't know where you are going to be staying??" she asks me. "No, I don't know. I wasn't told," I reply. "Well you are going to be staying with us of course! Me, Kankuro and Gaara," she says with a smile. She continued,"you should feel lucky though Sakura. Gaara usually never lets guests stay in the mansion nor does he let anyone stay in the bedroom beside his. He must really favor you," Temari says with a wink. "I am going to be staying in the room beside of the kazekage?" O.o I asked. "Of course!" Temari says. "Well Sakura, if you don't want to stay in that room, you could always stay in my room. I have a nice big bed we both can share." Temari and I both turned and there was Kankuro with a huge grin on his face. "Hi Sakura! Remember the offer is on the table," he says with a wink. Temari walks over to Kankuro and hits him in the head with one of her fans. "Can it cat-man!! Or I will take you to the veterinarian and have you neutered!! Or shall I tell Gaara?" Temari warns. "Ah!! I don't like those choices Temari! I am sorry Sakura," Kankuro says while he bows. "Ah its okay really," I reply. "Good boy!" Temari exclaims while she pats Kankuro on the head. "Well Sakura. Lets get you back to the mansion so you can take a bath and get some rest," Temari says as she interlinks arms with me. I could use a nice long bath and some clean clothes. It was a long trip after all. We made our way to the mansion. It was really huge and beautiful. I am sure that everyone who saw the mansion for the first time would always think that the kazekage must be compensating for something. I just giggled to myself with that thought. We walked through the huge entrance doors. The entryway room was beautiful. Pictures of the late kazekages lined the wall. Lit vanilla scented candles were on the mantel of the fireplace. The room was very inviting. Temari and Kankuro took me and showed me around the mansion before showing me to my room. My room was on the third floor beside of Gaara's room. Strangely enough, this was the only 2 bedrooms on this floor. Gaara had this whole floor to himself. Kankuro parted from us and went into Gaara's bedroom. "Well Sakura, this is your bedroom. Everything you need is already in the room for you. The maids brought your luggage up earlier so you should rest and unpack later. Also, there are new clothes for you in the closet. Just put your dirty clothes in the basket and the maids will take care of it,"Temari says. "Oh, thank you Temari. Well I guess I will be taking a bath now, so talk to you soon then. Goodnight Temari," I tell her. "Goodnight Sakura,"she replies.

"Hey Gaara. Sakura is settled in now. You want to go talk to her man?" Kankuro asks. "I will. I don't want to interrupt her right now. She could be unpacking or resting,"Gaara replies. "Heh! Hell she could be bathing, Gaara," Kankuro interrupts. Gaara looks at Kankuro with an evil snear. "Yikes! Sorry man! I'm a guy! What do you expect? She is beautiful, Gaara!" Kankuro says. "Yes. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. I thought that when I first seen her during the chunnin exams years ago," Gaara says with a smile. "That is really sweet. I didn't know you felt that way back then, I mean you almost killed her on that day of the chunnin exams," Kankuro tells Gaara. "Don't remind me!! It still pains me to remember that. It pains my heart terribly. Don't you realize why I didn't kill her Kankuro?" Gaara yells with hurt in his eyes. "Its because you lov...Knock knock "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you boys know that Sakura is taking a bath. So don't go interrupting her and no peeping!!" Temari says through the crack in the door. "Okay," both Gaara and Kankuro say. "Well Gaara, I guess I am going downstairs to my room. My favorite tv show is on. Goodnight," Kankuro says as he walks out the door. "Third eye open", Gaara says quietly. The vision he saw was something he had never seen before in his whole life. "Sa-Sakura," he mumbled. He felt himself grow hot and he was blushing. "I can't believe I am doing this. I have to stop watching her. This isn't right. Third eye close and disconnect," Gaara says quietly to himself. He was still slightly reddish from blushing. "I feel like a pervert," he said to himself.

Meanwhile in the bath

Wow this bathroom is huge, I thought to myself. I had already finished washing my body and hair but I just laid back and relaxed. I should get out soon though. I still need to see Gaara before I go to bed, I say to myself. I slowly rose up out of the water and grabbed a towel. I dry off and put on my kimono robe. I walk over to the sink. Why is there a small pile of sand here in the corner, I thought. Must be Gaara's sand.

I finish up in the bathroom and walk out into the hallway. It was really quiet. I walk in front of Gaara's bedroom door. Should I knock? So I knock on his door. "Come in," I hear him say behind the door. I slowly open the door and inched my way inside. His room was really dark. He had a few candles lit that gave the room an eerie look. "Sakura, thank you for accepting the assignment," Gaara says from behind me. "AH!! Kazekage sama! Please don't scare me like that!" I yelled out in shock. "Sakura, call me Gaara. We went through this a year ago. You don't have to be formal. It makes me feel old," Gaara tells me. "Oh yes. I am sorry. But I am sorry also if I interrupted you. I just wanted to come tell you hello before I went to bed," I tell him. "Don't worry Sakura. Your not interrupting me. I rather like being interrupted by you," he says. I felt myself blushing. "So how was your trip?" he asks. "It was okay. Got a few bumps and scrapes but nothing major," I reply. "Thats good. I am glad you are okay," he replies. "Well Gaara. I guess I am going to bed. It is pretty late and I want to get a good start in the morning. Goodnight Gaara," I say with a smile. "Goodnight Sakura. Sleep well," he replied. I walk out of his room and I head back into my room and shut the door behind me. "Oh my GOD! He is so handsome"...I thought to myself. "His eyes...I just about got lost in them!" I say aloud. I just fall face first into my pillows and hugged them tight. "Wow, she is just so beautiful. Her hair...I just want to run my fingers through it. Her eyes...they just melt me," Gaara says to himself while he falls down onto his bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Sand and Cherry blossoms

A GaaSaku fan fiction

Chapter 2

Morning

The sun was peeking through the curtains of my room. I turn over and looked at the clock. It was after 10?! Crap! I better get my butt in gear. I can't believe I slept in this late! I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "Sakura, its Temari. Can I come in?" I throw on my kimono robe quickly and opened the door for Temari. "Well good morning Sakura! I just wanted to come and tell you that breakfast is ready and that Gaara told me to let you know to meet him at the hospital. I will take you there if you don't mind," Temari tells me. "Ah! Good morning Temari! I am about to starve! Glad breakfast is ready. After breakfast, I am going to take a bath and get ready. So meet me at the fountain in the plaza so you can show me to the hospital," I tell Temari. "Sure thing! Lets go eat!" Temari says while she interlinks arms with me. I was shocked when I saw breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, muffins, fruit, and toast. It was more than I could even think of eating. So I just have a muffin and some fruit. "Oh yeah Sakura," Kankuro says with a mouthful of waffles. "What is it Kankuro?"I asked. "Gaara wanted you to know that he was sorry that he didn't get to be here for breakfast. He said that he had a lot of paperwork that he needed to catch up on and he said that he would meet you at the hospital," Kankuro explains. "Thats fine. I know he is busy. Well I guess I am going to head upstairs and take a bath and get ready. See you later!" I tell Kankuro and Temari. "See you later", They both say. "Meet you at the fountain!" Temari yells.

So I head upstairs and make my way to my room. I grab my medical nin outfit and head for the bath. The warm water of the bath felt so good on my bare skin. I just laid there and soaked in the warmth and the scent of the bath oils. The scent of lavender and vanilla filled my senses. The aromatherpy scents said to help calm and relax. I believe it was working. I had to hurry or I was going to end up falling asleep! So I washed up and rinsed off. I end my bath time and dried off. So I put my outfit on and finish getting ready. I get my supplies together and I make my way outside the mansion. I head off towards the fountain and Temari is there waiting for me patiently. "Hi Temari! Sorry if I kept you waiting too long," I yell out. "Ah! Don't worry about it! Lets just get you to the hospital. I am sure Gaara is already waiting," she says with a smile. "Okay lets go. I don't want to keep him waiting," I reply. Temari smirks at me. "Hey what was that smirk for?" I ask her. Temari laughs,"Its nothing Sakura! Don't worry so much." She must know something I don't, I thought to myself. We walk along the sandy streets of Suna making small talk. "So how are you and Shikamaru doing?"I asked her. "AH! Sakura! We aren't a couple. Why does everyone think that?" Temari said while blushing. "Sorry Temari. I didn't mean anything by it. But don't you like him?" I ask. "Okay okay Sakura!! You got me! Shikamaru and I are seeing each other. We have been together for almost a year now. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret from Gaara and Kankuro because they think Shikamaru is a lazy fool and that he wouldn't make a great husband," she says with a sigh. "I knew there was something between you two. But if you two love each other very much, don't worry about what other people think!! Its normal for brothers to be that way toward their sister. They just don't want to see you get hurt. I really don't think they have that to worry about though," I tell her with a wink. "Yeah I suppose you are right Sakura," she replies with a smile. "Thats right! Show him off Temari!" I exclaim. "How about you Sakura? Don't you have a boyfriend?" she asks me.

I just frowned and said,"No, I don't have a boyfriend." "I thought for sure that you would still be after that guy with the black hair. What's his name?" she asks while rubbing her head. "Oh you mean Sasuke? Hell no! I stopped chasing him after he betrayed the village and left to go to Orochimaru. When he came back to the village near death a few months ago, I couldn't bring myself to be his healer," I tell her while I tried to hold back tears. "Wow Sakura! That must of took a lot of heart to do that. I admire that. You are very strong! I doubt that I could do that," Temari says. "Yeah, but whats worse is that the day I got informed of this assignment, Sasuke told me of his feelings for me. He even kissed me! All I could do was push him away and tell him I didn't feel that way for him anymore and I ran away from him," I tell her while I looked down and kicked up some sand. "Damn, what a dick. Your much better off, I think. Now since your here in Suna, I think it will do you some good,"she says while she pats my back. "I think your right. There are lots of beautiful things here in Suna," as I said that we arrived at the hospital where I almost bumped into Gaara.

I was about 3 inches away from Gaara. I look up and met Gaara's gaze. "AH!! I am sorry Gaara! I need to watch where I am going." Temari just stood there and laughed at me. "Don't worry about it Sakura. Its okay really," Gaara says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I just smiled and blushed. "So shall I show you around the hospital and let you meet the other medical staff that will be under you?" he asks. "Sure lets go," I reply. So Gaara shows me around the hospital. The hospital here in Suna was so much different than from the one in Konoha. The medical equipment wasn't up to date as it was in Konoha, but it will do. All of the medical staff were really nice to me and they all refer to me as their "sensei". It felt nice to be looked up to by people you just met. I never realized how nice the people from Suna were until now. This assignment isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Gaara stayed and watched me as I taught the medical staff new and easier methods of medical ninjutsu. I showed them the technique of near death revival. This was shown by using a dead fish. It takes huge amounts of chakra to do these techniques. By the time day was coming to an end, the entire medical staff including me was exhausted. I haven't trained that long in a few years. Gaara told all the staff to go ahead and head home to rest. He looked at me and said,"Sakura, that was a great first day. I am impressed. It seems you have improved since a year ago." "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it," I say with a bow. "Come Sakura, why don't we head back to the mansion for dinner? I know you must be hungry since you have exerted a lot of chakra," he says. "Ah yes, I guess you are right. My stomach is growling! By the way, is there a hot spring close by?" I ask him. His eyes widen and he replies,"Yes, its not far from the mansion. Its my own personal hot spring. I only use it but you can use it as much as you like." "Thank you!!",I say as I bow again.

Gaara and I walk back together to the mansion after he finished up some paper work. I was a little quiet on the way home. I felt a little nervous walking beside of Gaara. I wasn't scared, I was just nervous and I didn't know why. We make it to the mansion and make our way to the dining room. The table was set and dinner was already spread out across the table. As usual, there was more food than I could ever eat. There was egg drop soup, vegetable tempura, almond chicken and fried rice. Everything was very delicious. The chefs here in Suna really knew their stuff. It was better than most of the food I have eaten in Konoha. After dinner, I tell Temari that I was going to go to the hot springs for a bath. After that, I make my way upstairs to get my robe and a towel. I haven't been in a hot spring in months and I couldn't wait to submerge myself into the hot springs. I grab up my robe and my towel and practically quicken my pace to get to those warm waters of the hot spring. I make my way down the path alongside the mansion. I see the bath house from a distance because of the lanterns in the garden. I walk through the bath house and find my way to the hot springs. I hear the sound of water rippling. I thought I would be alone, I say to myself. I walk around and kneel behind the rocks and the bushes that surrounded the hot spring. I quietly peep over the bushes.

It was Gaara!! Oh my GOD! He was lying there with his eyes closed. The steam from the water was giving him an unearthly appearance. His hair was wet and looked silky as the water dripped from the strands of his hair. Suddenly Gaara's eyes opened. I hope he didn't hear me because I know I haven't made a sound. He rises up from the water. He was naked!! O.O My mouth felt like it hit the ground. There was the kazekage nude right in front of me. His body was faultless. Not a scar marked his body aside from the "love" scar on his forehead. His chest was like that of a God. His muscles were perfectly toned. I fell on my ass and made a low thud when I looked below his waist. "Oh crap...I bet he heard that," I exclaim in my head. "Sakura. You don't have to hide. Come and join me," I hear Gaara say. I about fainted because he had caught me. I poke my head above the bushes and I see Gaara staring me right in the face. "AH!! GAARA!! I am so sorry!! I didn't mean to peep on you. ACK! I mean I didn't peep! I meant that I accidently seen you," I say stupidly. I just wanted to jump off a cliff because I was so embarrassed. "Sakura. Its okay. Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "So are you going to join me Sakura?" he asked me "Yes, just turn around so that I can change into my bath robe,"I reply. He turns around and I change into my robe. I would of just bathe naked but there was no way I could do that right now. But Gaara was naked, I thought to myself. I just shake the thought out of my head.

I dip my feet into the warm water and then I submerge myself into the water. I let out a sigh of relief. The water felt so relaxing and the view was simply beautiful. The heavens were beautiful tonight, I thought to myself. And the view that was in front of me was even more breathtaking! How did he get so close to me without me noticing? "Are you okay Sakura?", he asked me. "Yes I am fine, why do you ask Gaara?" I reply. "It looks like something is on your mind. I am here if you need to talk,"he says. So I decided to tell Gaara about what had happened between Sasuke and I the other day. I felt myself beginning to cry while I finished telling Gaara what happened. "Why are you crying Sakura? Please don't cry," Gaara says while he wipes away the tears that fell on my cheeks. "I am crying because I am happy. I am finally free from the chains that binded me for so long,"I tell Gaara. I slowly stand up,"Well Gaara, I guess I am going to call it a night. It was nice to talk with you tonight," I say. Suddenly I felt myself trip on something and I fall face first. I thought that I had caught myself but it was Gaara who had caught me. My face was on his chest and my arms were wrapped around his back. "You okay Sakura?" I hear Gaara ask me. "Yes, I am okay," I say while I look up to see Gaara looking down at me. I felt myself blush from ear to ear. "Thank you for catching me," I tell him as I get up. I stand up and make my way out of the hot spring. I wrap a towel around me. I turn toward Gaara and I tell him goodnight. "Sleep well Sakura," he replied. I rush towards the mansion and make my way towards my room. I throw on a dry robe and hop into bed. I can't believe what just happened, I thought to myself. It felt kind of warm tonight so I decided to leave my window open for tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Sand and Cherry blossoms

A GaaSaku fanfiction

Chapter 3

Gaara's point of view

I stayed in the hot springs for a little while longer after Sakura left. She was so beautiful tonight. The steam from the water had made her look as if she was an angel sent from heaven. I just slid down further into the water until it was past my shoulders. I can't get her out of my mind. I need to get out of here so that I can get back to the mansion. I get out of the water and put on my black silk kimono robe. I make my way down the path to the mansion. I stood in front of the mansion and I noticed that the window of Sakura's bedroom was still open. I wonder if she was still awake. I summon my sand to take me up to Sakura's window. I peek inside and I find Sakura asleep on her side facing away from the window. I sit on the window sill and I just watch her sleep. She was sleeping soundly. I walk quietly to the side of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. I gently brush the strands of hair away from her face. She made a few sounds as I gently brush my fingertips against her cheek. "Ga..Gaara", she says very quietly. Did she just say my name in her sleep? Is she dreaming about me, I wondered. She rolls over onto her back and makes a low moan. She is sleeping so peacefully. "Gaara, I..." she mumbles in her sleep. I get up and decided that I shouldn't intrude on her anymore. I make my way towards the window. I suddenly heard the bed creak behind me. I turn around and look back to find Sakura sitting up right in bed staring at me.

Sakura's point of view

"Gaara?? What are you doing here?" I asked him in a sleepy voice. "Sakura! I am sorry that I intruded. I just wanted to check on you since I noticed you left your window open tonight. Forgive me. I will leave now," he says as he steps through the window. "Gaara! Wait! You don't have to leave. You can stay. I don't mind, really," I tell him with a smile. Gaara comes over toward my bed and I tell him to have a seat. "You sure you don't mind me staying," he asked. "I don't mind at all, Gaara," I reply. Gaara happily accepts the offer. He sits on the edge of the bed. The light of the moon flowing in through my window was the only light source in my room. The moonlight made Gaara's skin appear pale. His eyes seemed to glow from the moonlight like a cat's does at night. He was truly beautiful. As I sat there admiring his beauty, we talked on and on for a while. "Sakura?" Gaara asks me with a soft voice. "Yes Gaara? What is it?" I reply softly. "I need to ask you something that has been bothering me for a long time," he says somewhat sadly. "You can ask me anything Gaara. Go ahead. I want to know," I reply. He looks at me and smiles weakly. "I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did to you when Konoha was being attacked after the chunin exams. It still haunts me to this day. I was almost fully possessed by Shukaku when that happened. I stopped him from killing you. I never wanted to hurt you or kill you myself. I wanted to ask you, if you will ever forgive me for that," he explains while he grabbed both of my hands and laid his head down on them. I was shocked to hear Gaara tell me this. I felt something warm and wet fall on my hands. Was he crying? "Gaara? I forgive you! I understand everything so don't worry. Please don't cry," I tell him softly. He rises up, tears staining his face. I reach over and wipe away his tears. He grabs my hand and he places it on his cheek and rubs his face against the palm of my hand. I just smiled. "Thank you Sakura for forgiving me. It means more than anything to me," he says as he continues to massage his face in the palm of my hand. I just blushed because of his reaction. I smiled,"Gaara, why exactly didn't you kill me? You had the chance but you just cast me to the side."

He dropped my hand and fell silent. "Oh Gaara, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Please forgive my rudeness," I said as I bowed my head. Gaara finds my hand again and pressed it to his lips, giving my hand a soft kiss,"It's okay Sakura. The reason I didn't kill you is simple but I will leave that for you to figure out on your own." Again, I was blushing as he kissed my hand. "What was he trying to say? I had to figure it out on my own?" these thoughts ran through my head. "I don't understand Gaara, what are you trying to say? Please tell me what it is," I say pleadingly. Gaara fell silent yet again but he still clutched my hand up to his face. "I can show you," he says as he drops my hand and he slowly moves more closer towards me. "Gaara, I.." he silences me as he puts his finger to my lips. "Shh...you want to know why I didn't kill you right? I want to show you why." He gets more closer to me and he begins to run his fingers through my hair. Then his hands run down the curve of my neck as if he was tracing the curves. He then runs his fingertips lightly against my face. "Gaara," I whispered. He takes his hand and places it upon my cheek. He leans toward my face. We were nose to nose to one another. I felt my heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly. I put my hand up to his face and lightly rubbed my fingers against his smooth skin. He flinched slightly from my touch. "Sakura I..."

Knock knock knock There was a sudden knock on my bedroom door. I jumped up quickly to check who was knocking on my door at this hour. I open the door slowly and it was Temari. "Temari??" I exclaimed. "Oh Sakura!! I am so sorry to disturb you at this late hour but I need your help!!" she pleads. I turn back and look towards my now empty bedroom. Gaara? Where did he go, I thought to myself. "Sakura? Are you listening to me?" Temari waves her hand in front of my face. "AH! I am sorry Temari! I was lost in thought and also I am still half asleep, but yes I heard what you said. Tell me whats wrong,"I reply trying to pretend I was half asleep. "Just come with me. I will explain on the way!" she says as she grabs my hand and half drags and half pulls me down the hallway. She explains to me that she was suddenly awakened by the sounds coming from outside the mansion that sounded like a child crying out in pain. She says that she ran outside to find not a child but a wounded cat. She tells me that she wrapped the cat in her robe and took it with her to her bedroom. We continue to make our way to Temari's bedroom as she continued to tell me what had happened. We get to Temari's bedroom and we entered. The cat was still lying down wrapped in Temari's robe on her bed. The poor cat, I thought. I slowly un-wrapped the cat so that I could examine the wounds. It was terrible. Whatever had attacked this cat meant for it to be killed. This cat was extremely lucky. If the cat hadn't escaped from whatever was attacking it, it would of died. "Temari, the cat will be just fine. It's a lucky little fellow. The wounds are serious but not life threatening. I am going to close up the wounds but he will still need time to heal from this attack," I tell her as I began to heal the cat's wounds. "Thank you so much Sakura! You are the best and I am so happy that you will be staying with us forev...er I mean for awhile, haha," Temari says while she nervously laughs and rubs her head. "So are you going to keep this cat Temari?" I asked her. "Yes, I think so. He is so cute and I think we need a cute house pet like him around," she replies. "Thats good. I am happy because I would hate to set him free and for him to be attacked or killed by whatever did this to him in the beginning," I explain. Temari smiled and looked down at the cat and patted his head. "Your right Sakura. I wouldn't want to put him through that. He is as good as spoiled," she says with a wink. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" I asked her. "I was thinking of naming him "Kohi" because his fur is the color of coffee when it has lots of cream added," she says with a cute smile. "That is a great name Temari!", I tell her. I finish up healing the now named Kohi. He would have a lot of scars but I am sure he won't mind at all. He was now happily purring a melody in Temari's lap. I give Kohi a few strokes to his head and I make my way towards the door. "Sakura!! Thank you so much! I really am grateful to you. Thank you!" Temari says to me. "Its not a problem. It was my pleasure," I tell her as I walk out of her room and into the hallway of the second floor.

I head back upstairs to my room. I walk in my room and and fall face first into the soft blankets. I am so tired. I turn over and stared at the ceiling and thought about Gaara. Was he really going to kiss me earlier? The reason he didn't kill me back then was so that he could kiss me? NO! That is really retarded, that couldn't be it, I exclaimed to myself. The only thing I can think of is that he...he loves me. He loves me?? That had to be it but how could he had loved me when we never spoke to each other then? I was so tired that I didn't even want to think anymore. So I turned over, threw my blanket over my head and went to sleep.

6 months later

Time had seemed to fly by quickly. I had already been in Suna for half a year. I still spend half the day at the hospital. Since all the medical nins have been properly trained by me there was nothing else to do but paperwork all day. So today I am in my office doing paperwork as usual. I laid my head on my desk and sighed out loud. "I am so bored with paperwork," I say to myself. Knock knock "Come in please,"I sighed. "Good afternoon Sakura-chan." I looked up and Baki was walking through the door. "Hi Baki-san! How can I help you?" I asked him lazily. "Oh its nothing really important. Kazekage-sama wanted me to deliver a message to you. He is busy with paperwork that he couldn't deliver the message himself," he explains as he hands me an envelope. "Its fine really, I am stuck with paperwork myself so I know how he feels," I say with a smile. "Well I guess I will be on my way. Have a good day Sakura-chan," he says as he walks toward the door. "Thank you Baki-san, take care," I reply. He nods to me and leaves. I open the envelope and I take the letter out. The letter from Gaara read:

Dear Sakura,

I am writing you this letter to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. I have already informed the head chefs back at the mansion. It will be just the two of us. I wanted to talk to you about something really important tonight. Also, will you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the hot springs after dinner?

愛　Gaara

P.S. I promise that I won't be in the nude this time in the hot springs.

I folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. I felt myself blush. I couldn't help but to laugh about the last part of the letter. I wonder what he needs to tell me, I thought to myself. Now I am really excited.


	5. Chapter 4

Sand and Cherry Blossoms

A GaaSaku Fan fiction

Chapter 4

Back in Konoha

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto and Sasuke are here. They need to speak to you", Shizune says with a slight bow. Tsunade waves her hand around as if to shoo away a fly. "Ugh, what do those two want?" Tsunade says in a hushed tone. "Okay, let them in Shizune", Tsunade said. "Yes ma'am!" Shizune says and bows slightly. Shizune lets Naruto and Sasuke into Tsunade's office. "Ah! Granny Tsunade!", Naruto blurts out. "I have told you dozens of times to stop calling me that you nitwit!! Just tell me why you are here so that I can get back to my work, please", Tsunade yells angrily. "Okay okay, geez. Sasuke and I are here to ask you about Sakura. We both want to know how she is doing and to see how her mission is coming along", Naruto replied. Sasuke was being very quiet. Naruto was doing most of the talking for him. "I see, Well, Sasuke, Naruto. Sakura is doing very well. Her mission is also going quite well for her as well. Its just that her other assignment hasn't even began yet", Tsunade explains. "Other assignment??" Naruto and Sasuke both yell out. "Whats this other assignment Lady Tsunade??" Sasuke asked cursiously. Tsunade smiled,"Well its not an actual assignment I should say...its more like an event. Sakura is still unaware of this event but I am sure it will hit her soon." Naruto and Sasuke just looked at one another and shrugged. "Agh! That doesn't tell us a thing Granny!! What is this event!? Come on tell us!!" Naruto yells and stomps around. "Naruto, calm down geez", Sasuke tells Naruto. Naruto folds his arms and sulks. "Are you done with your tantrum Naruto? Good. Now let me explain the event. Well how should I put this?? Gaara and Sakura are to be married within the year. Gaara is very much in love with Sakura and he will probably propose marriage to her any day now", Tsunade explains somewhat happily. Naruto and Sasuke just stand there with their mouths wide open, speechless. "Speechless for the first time, I see Naruto", Tsunade blurts out. "AHH!! What do you mean Granny?? Gaara is going to marry Sakura? What about how Sakura feels?! Your okay with all of this? Sakura loves Sasuke or have you forgotten?!" Naruto yells angrily. Sasuke turns away and looks down somewhat sadly. "Naruto! I am okay with this marriage. I love Sakura! She is very dear to me. I would not of approved this if I felt it was wrong. Gaara has already asked for my approval and for Sakura's hand", Tsunade explains in a calm voice. "But Granny Tsunade!! Its not fair to Sakura!! She loves Sasuke!!" Naruto says while flailing his arms around madly, "Naruto, calm down. It's okay. Let's leave it be for now", Sasuke tells Naruto. "But Sakura..." Naruto says sadly. "Come on Naruto. We'll talk about it later, lets go", Sasuke tells Naruto again. Naruto and Sasuke both bow to Tsunade as they left. "Well they took that very well," Shizune says with a half smile. "Yeah it seems that way", Tsunade said with a chuckle. "But Tsunade, why didn't you tell them everything?" Shizune asked. "Well I wanted to get Naruto all riled up and I also wanted to see their actions later", Tsunade says while laughing. "Oh Tsunade. Your just evil", Shizune replied.

Back in Suna

-The Kazekage Mansion-

Gaara enters through the entrance way and makes his way through the mansion. He walks past the den and he noticed Temari sitting down reading a book by herself with only Kohi by her side. "Oh Gaara! Don't mind me. I will be leaving soon whenever Kankuro hurrys up. We are sticking to your plan. You will have the mansion all to yourself tonight", Temari says with a wink. Gaara smiles. "Oh don't worry about that Temari. I just wanted to ask you for some advice", Gaara says with a blush. "Advice? Oh goody! Well let's hear it!" Temari says cheerfully. "Well I don't know what I should wear tonight. Do you have any suggestions?" Gaara asked shyly. "Well let's see...I think you should wear what you want to wear Gaara. Just don't wear your sand gourd!!" Temari chuckles. Gaara turns and looks away somewhat sadly. "What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asks quickly. "What if Sakura doesn't love me like I love her??" Gaara asks sadly. "Oh Gaara...I know that not having the feeling of love returned can be upsetting and painful but its not right to ignore a thing like love. Because of all the hundreds of millions of people in the world, to meet just one and fall in love with her is quite a miraculous thing. It makes you feel like you've been waiting an eternity to meet that one person. And the only thing more amazing than being in love is being loved in return. You shouldn't worry Gaara", Temari explains. "Thats quite an explaination Temari", Gaara replied. "Well I do read a lot of romance novels", Temari says with a giggle. "But don't worry about it so much Gaara. I do believe that Sakura loves you. She may have not verbally said it but I can tell just by her actions", Temari says with a smile. "Thank you for the advice Temari. I am going to head out and finish getting things together. Sakura should be here soon, so just let her know that I have gone out to finish preparations. If she needs any help with anything, please help her Temari", Gaara says with a smile. "Sure thing Gaara. I will let her know", Temari replies.

30 minutes later

I made my way down the sandy path that leads to the kazekage mansion. The sun was already beginning to set. I can't believe I got wrapped up with more paperwork right before it was time for me to leave. I just hope that Gaara isn't waiting for me. I want to take a nice bath and dress up nice. I made my way up the steps of the mansion and entered through the entryway door. I walked through the halls and peeped into the dining room. Gaara wasn't there waiting and it looks like things aren't ready. Good. That means I am not late. "Sakura! There you are!" Temari says from across the room. "Oh Temari!" I reply. "Don't worry Sakura. Your not late or anything. Gaara told me to let you know that he needed to finish up with the preparations and that he would be back later", Temari explains. "Oh, that is fine. I was worried that I was late. I am actually relieved", I tell Temari. "Well Sakura, go get ready! If you need any help with anything, just yell for me", Temari tells me with a smile. "Thanks Temari! I will see you later", I reply. I rushed upstairs to my room and went through my clothes. I decided to wear my long red dress with white cherry blossom designs. It was a beautiful dress with thin straps and a slit that runs down the side. Perfect! So now it was time for my bath.

One hour later

I was finally ready. I leave my room and made my way to descend the stairs. Halfway down the stairs I noticed Gaara appear from around the corner and he smiled as he waited for me to make my way toward him. "Good evening Sakura", Gaara tells me as he holds out his hand. "Good evening Gaara", I reply as I take his hand. "These are for you Sakura. Their beauty doesn't even compare to yours Sakura", Gaara says while he hands me a huge bouquet of mixed flowers. I start to blush madly. "Thank you so much Gaara, I really appreciate this. It makes me so happy. Thank you!" I say to him while I give him a hug. Gaara flinched somewhat as I hugged him. He was not used to people touching him. He finally relaxed and pulls me closer to him. He runs his fingers through my hair as he gently places his face into my hair. "Your hair smells nice", he tells me with a whisper. "Lets go eat. There are things I really need to tell you Sakura", he whispers deeply in my ear. "Uh!!" I let out a low moan as he whispered deeply into my ear. His breath and the deepness of his voice caused shivers to run down my spine. What is this overwhelming feeling?? "Sakura? Are you okay??" Gaara looks at me with a concerned look. "Yes. I am fine Gaara. Lets go eat" I reply with a smile. Dinner for more than two people was spread out on the dining room table. Candles were lit and was the only light source in the room. It really set the mood. Gaara pulled out my chair for me. Dinner tonight looked delicious as always. Seaweed salad, shrimp tempura, yakisoba, sweet bean buns, rice cakes and beef and broccoli stir fry spread out in front of us. We both happily indulged ourselves with the delicious dinner in front of us. After we had finished off our dinner, Gaara rose up from his chair and walked over towards me and sat in the chair beside me. He found my hand and held onto it. "Sakura, will you still accompany me to the hot springs? That is where I really wanted to talk to you", Gaara says to me in a low voice.

"Of course Gaara. Are you wanting to go now?" I ask him. "Sure lets go! Everything we need is already there", he says as he stands up and picks me up bridal style. He does a few quick hand signs and we were gone in a swirl of sand. We appeared in the middle of the bath house. "Here we are. Go and get changed and I will see you out there", Gaara says as he sets me down. I go and get changed into my bathrobe and made my way out to the hot springs. The sight before me was more than words could describe. There was lit candles everywhere and the scent of vanilla drifted through the air. "Gaara, this is so beautiful!!" I exclaimed. Gaara walked towards me and grabbed both of my hands and held them softly. "This is nothing compared to you Sakura. Nothing compares to your beauty", he replies. "But Gaara, please tell me what it is you need to tell me", I say with a smile. "Yes of course", he replies.


	6. Chapter 5

Sand and Cherry Blossoms

A GaaSaku fan fiction

Chapter 5

In Konoha

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you?? I know you have emo ways but this is ridiculous!" Naruto says to Sasuke. Sasuke just gives Naruto a quick hateful look then looks away. "Come on Sasuke, tell me what is bothering you. Is it about Sakura?" Naruto asks. Sasuke looks back toward Naruto, "Just shut up Naruto! I don't want to talk about it!" "Awww! Come on! I am your friend! I am here if you need to talk Sasuke," Naruto replies. "Hmph. Alright Naruto. You win," Sasuke says with an attitude. "Well tell me what is bothering you Sasuke!" Naruto says. "Fine. Naruto, I am going to go to Suna to bring Sakura back. I am the one who is going to marry her," Sasuke says with an evil smirk. "What!? Sasuke?? But you can't!! Granny Tsunade wi..." Sasuke cuts him off, "I don't care!! Sakura will be my wife! That sand demon doesn't deserve her! Sakura says that she doesn't love me...but I know she does!!" "Sasuke, don't talk crazy!" Naruto yells. "Naruto, I want you to help me. Help me bring Sakura back," Sasuke asks. "Sasuke!! That is crazy!! I can't help you do something crazy like that! Gaara is my friend too! If Sakura says she doesn't love you, let it be Sasuke!!" Naruto yells at Sasuke. "I can't let it be you idiot! I have always loved Sakura even though I never showed it. But if you won't help me, I will do it myself!" Sasuke replies angrily. "Don't do it Sasuke! Leave her be!!" Naruto yells. Sasuke ignores Naruto's warning and disappears in a cloud of smoke. "Sasuke!!" Naruto yells loudly.

In Suna

-The hot springs-

Gaara inches his way closer to me. He grabs both of my hands and holds them up to his chest. He looked as if he was nervous. "Sakura, what I am going to tell you, I hope that it doesn't scare you away," he says as he looks at me. "Don't be silly Gaara. You won't scare me off that easily," I reply with a wink. He smiles at me, "That makes me feel better Sakura." He continues, "The first time I seen you Sakura back during the chunin exams, I wanted to meet you. Something inside me was urging me forward. I never knew what that urge was until now. I now realize that urge was love Sakura. I fell victim to love at first sight and I didn't realize it. I love you Sakura. I loved you since I first saw you and I love you still." Gaara says with a kiss to my hands. I was speechless. I just stood there looking at Gaara. I was literally at loss for words. "Gaara, I never knew you felt this way about me. I am at a loss for words," I tell him while I begin to tear up. He looks down and frowns, "I am sorry Sakura. Maybe I shouldn't of told you." I take my hands and I put them on his cheeks and brought his face closer to mine. "No, I am happy you told me Gaara. I fell victim to love as well, I do love you Gaara. I have been in love with you for such a long time," I tell him with a soft voice. I bring his face closer and I gently kiss him. Gaara responds by wrapping his arms around me and brings me closer towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his chest while we stood there in embrace. His steady heart beat softly thumped in my ear. He gently ran his fingers through my hair and also gives my hair an occasional sniff. I lift my head up from his chest and looked at Gaara. He still held me tightly against his body. Gaara looked as if he was in a trance. "Gaara? Are you okay?" I asked him while I looked up at his face. "Yes, I am fine my Sakura. I am just so intoxicated by your beauty," he replied with a smile. I just blush from ear to ear. Nobody has ever said such sweet things to me before. I really didn't know how to respond to those kinds of compliments. All I could do was to snuggle up closer to him.

I look up to him once again, "Gaara, how can you love someone like me? I am plain and boring. I also am not as pretty as most women. How?" He looks at me and frowns, "Sakura, you shouldn't belittle yourself. You are a rare beauty. I knew that the first time I seen you. You aren't like the other women and I love that about you Sakura." I smile at him, "That makes me so happy to hear." "Sakura, I want to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me," he tells me. He takes his left arm out of his kimono robe and exposes the left side of his chest. What is he doing?? I wondered. "Don't be frightened by what I am about to do," he says to me calmly. "What? What are you going to do?" I asked nervously. "Don't worry my Sakura," he replied. He raises up his hand and sand began to swirl around his hand. The sand accumlates in his palm and then it begins to swirl so fast it looked as if it disappeared. He brought his hand up to his left breast and the sand began to engrave into his skin. I looked away in horror as his blood began to seep. "Gaara!! What are you doing?? Stop!!" I yelled as I still looked away. Suddenly, Gaara had his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't want this to upset you," he whispered into my ear. He loosened his arms and I turned around to meet Gaara's gaze. I look down at his chest to find the proof of his love for me. The kanji for my name was carved into his chest right above his heart. I place my hand over top his love wound. "Why Gaara? You didn't have to prove your love this way," I say to him while I begin to heal his wound. He suddenly grabbed my hand and stopped me from properly healing his wound. He brings me closer to his body and in for a loving kiss. It seemed we were in our embrace for what seemed to be hours but was only for a mere three minutes. We break away from our kiss and stared at each other. I lean over and gently whispered into his ear, "Gaara, I want you to mark me with your love as well." I back away a few steps and look at Gaara. He had a look of bewilderment on his face.

I slide down the left side of my kimono robe and exposed my left breast. "I can't Sakura. I don't want to hurt you," Gaara tells me while he blushed. "I want you to. Please Gaara. I want to prove my love to you as well. I love you and I will love no other!" I tell him. "Sakura", he wraps his arms around me and deeply kisses me, "It won't take long." I look down from our kiss as he begins to accumlate his sand in his palm. The sand begins to swirl about at break neck speeds. "I'm sorry Sakura" he says as he kisses me. He places his hand upon my breast as the sand slowly began its work. "Ngh!!" I bite down on my lip from the pain. Gaara kisses me," I'm sorry Sakura." Gaara removes his hand from my breast and kisses me. I open my eyes and looked down at my love mark. Gaara's name in kanji marked my breast above my heart. It hurt like hell and it was bleeding a lot. "I am sorry that I hurt you my Sakura, please forgive me," he tells me with a painful look. I just kissed him, "Its okay. Please don't apologize. I wanted this." I begin to heal the wound to stop the bleeding. After I stopped the bleeding and pulled my kimono back in place, Gaara held onto me as if not to let me go. "Sakura, there is still something I need to talk to you about," he says while he nuzzles my neck with his face. "Please tell me," I replied.

Back in Konoha

"Granny Tsunade!!" Naruto was yelling and running throughout the hokage's tower in search for Tsunade. He runs straight to the hokage's office and burst through the doors without knocking. "Granny Tsunade!!" he yelled loudly. "What's the meaning of this Naruto!? It better be important or I will knock you into the next century!! " Tsunade yells. "Ah Granny! We have to stop Sasuke! We need to go after him now!" Naruto yells and flails about madly. "Go after Sasuke?? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asks. "Sasuke is going to Suna to bring Sakura back here so he can marry her! I tried to stop him Granny!" Naruto yells while clenching his fists. "What!! That damn fool!! Naruto! I am sending you and Kakashi to pursue Sasuke. Bring him back here alive if possible. You go on ahead and I will send Kakashi and Pakkun to catch up to you later," Tsunade tells him. "You got it!" Naruto yells and takes off in a hurry. "Damn that fool Sasuke! How dare he interfere!" Tsunade yells as she slams her fist through her desk and splits the desk in half.


	7. Chapter 6

~*Sand and Cherry Blossoms*~

~*GaaSaku fan fiction*~

Chapter 6

~After Sasuke~

Naruto speeds through the forests of Konoha, sprinting from tree to tree, not caring about the leaves and branches smacking him in the face. "I can't believe Sasuke! He always has to have his way. Why all of a sudden does he decide he wants to marry Sakura?", Naruto thinks to himself while dodging trees. Kakashi and Pakkun finally caught up to Naruto and join him in the pursuit. "Kakashi-sensei, what the hell is wrong with Sasuke and why is he all about Sakura now since he learned of the arranged marriage of Sakura and Gaara?", Naruto asks. "Naruto, you know how Sasuke is. He is an Uchiha. He has to have his way. I believe it's the Uchiha way", he says with a laugh. "Kakashi-sensei seriously what do you think?", Naruto replies. "Well Naruto, I have a feeling that Sasuke is wanting to marry Sakura because he is wanting to carry on the Uchiha name. So basically he is wanting to reproduce", Kakashi says with a laugh. "Hahaha! Kakashi you said reproduce! Isn't that what you refer to for us animals when we want to have offspring?", Pakkun says laughing. "I guess you are right Pakkun!", Kakashi replies laughing. "I guess I should of said that Sasuke wants to have children to carry on the Uchiha name since Sasuke is the last of the blood line. I mean I don't blame him for that but he should find someone who actually wants to love him and to want to bear his children willingly", Kakashi explains. "Ha! You humans are silly with all this marriage and love stuff.", Pakkun says laughing on his back. "Oh shut up you ninja pug mutt", Kakashi replies. Pakkun just sighs and shrugs. "Kakashi-sensei, I think you maybe right about that. From how Sasuke acts, it's got to be true. I mean we are all 20 years old now so it's understandable how he feels but he can't force Sakura into marriage if she doesn't love him. I can't let him ruin this arranged marriage," Naruto says. "Sounds like you have matured over night Naruto!" Kakashi says proudly. "Haha Kakashi-sensei", Naruto says while rubbing his head.

*~At the gates of Suna~*

Sasuke stands a few yards from the gates of Suna away from the eyes of the watching sand ninjas on look out. He looks around and at the city that is ahead of him. "I can't believe that Sakura is here for an arranged marriage just to help strengthen our alliance with this village!? I won't let that happen. I know Sakura loves me and not that sand freak. She does love me she is just playing hard to get. Well I am coming for you my cherry blossom. Soon I shall enter your garden my blossom and we shall have our Uchiha family", Sasuke says inside his head as he stands and stares at the village of Suna.

*~Back at the hot springs~*

"Gaara, please tell me what you need to tell me. I am very anxious to hear what you have to say", I tell him while staring into his eyes. He responds by bringing me closer to him. "What I need to tell you, I don't know how you are going to react. I don't know if you will be happy or just right out disappointed," he replies. "Oh Gaara, just tell me. I am already anxious enough!" I responded. Gaara just grins. "Well Sakura, you know the reason your here right?" he asks. "Of course! I am here to help train the medical staff for a year and to support everyone who needs assistance here," I replied. "Yes that is your assignment but your sensei, Tsunade, she didn't tell you everything. She was afraid of telling you everything because she feared you wouldn't of accepted this assignment", Gaara continues, "But what she didn't tell you doesn't have anything to do with your assignment. This is more of a request than anything sort of an arrangement," he pauses. "Oh Tsunade-sama, I had a feeling she was keeping something from me. Damn that woman," I continue, "But I don't understand, an arrangement?" "Yes Sakura, Tsunade and I have come to an arrangement but instead of telling you about this arrangement I would rather show you what it is," he explains. Suddenly Gaara summons his sand and his sand disappears and then reappears in front of me in the shape of a hand. It opens up to reveal a red velvet box. "I know this can't be?" I think to myself. "Go ahead and open it my love. It is for you. I had it specially designed just for you," he explained. I slowly reach out for the velvet box and I slowly open it. "Oh my gosh Gaara!" I cried out. In the red velvet box was an engagement ring. It was so beautiful. The diamond was heart shaped and it was pink. The gold band had cherry blossoms engraved on the sides. It was so beautiful! "So this arrangement was for Gaara to propose to me?" I think to myself. I looked up from being entranced by the beautiful ring to find Gaara on one knee. He grabs my hand and looks up at me. "Sakura Haruno will you be my wife and love me forever?" Gaara asks me with a smile. I was at a loss for words. I just stood there blushing. I reply, "Yes, Gaara, my kazekage. I will be your wife and I will always love you." He rises up from bended knee and takes the ring and puts it on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly and it was so beautiful. "My Sakura, my cherry blossom. You have made me the most happiest man in all of Suna. To have you as my wife and by my side, I have the greatest gift a man could ever ask for," he says as he kisses me softly. I start to tear up from the joy I felt. I've never felt this happy. Even though I just found out that this marriage was arranged, I don't feel angry at all. I love Gaara and I am happy that this came to be. I don't feel betrayed at all that Tsunade-sama kept this from me. "Sakura?" Gaara says quietly breaking me from my thoughts. "Yes, Gaara. What is it?" I asked. "My blossom, there is one other thing that was kept from your. I am sorry that these things were hidden from you. I am sure your hokage-sensei had her reasons for not telling you right away. I guess I don't blame her for that, " he explained. "Oh Gaara whatever it is I am sure I can handle hearing what it is," I tell him while snuggling up to him closer. "Okay my Sakura blossom. I will tell you," he tells me.

~*Gates of Suna*~

Sasuke was still standing with his arms crossed there near the gates of Suna, staring out at the city deep in thought. "Naruto, there is Sasuke. We shouldn't approach him in a violent manner. Let's try to keep our cool and maybe this will end in a good way," Kakashi tells Naruto. "Okay Kakashi-sensei, your right. I don't want to start a fight with him and get Suna involved in the fight. I also want this to end well," Naruto replied. "But Kakashi, how are we going to approach him He probably already senses we are here," Pakkun asks. "I guess we will just approach him and be cautious and also to lead him away from Suna. I don't want them to see or hear us just in case this goes sour," Kakashi answered. "Well guys let's go and confront him. We can't let him ruin this arrangement," Naruto tells them quietly. So Naruto, Kakashi and Pakkun quietly walk towards Sasuke. Sasuke turns his head slightly towards them as they approached him. "Hmph," Sasuke mutters then says "So Tsunade sends you guys to lecture me huh? Or to stop me more like it?" "Sasuke, some with us we do need to talk but not here," Kakashi tells him. "Come on Sasuke please follow us we don't need to involve the people of Suna in this," Naruto pleads. "You gues are ridiculous for coming out here but I shall listen to what you have to say but it won't change my mind," Sasuke replies with a glare. They all walk off together away from the witnesses and the city of Suna. They arrived in a clearing of the forest just outside the territory of Suna. Sasuke stops and glares at the threesome. "Sasuke please tell us why you are doing this?" Naruto asks Sasuke. "Well I am not okay with giving away Sakura to a sand freak! She deserves to decide who she wants to love and who she wants to marry. I know she loves me. She always has. I love her and I know I treated her bad and was an asshole towards her feelings but I want her. We belong together. I know that. It's our destiny to be together. I want to marry her and I want her to be the mother of my children. Our children will be very strong ninja and will be Uchiha!" he explains. "Sasuke, I overheard and seen the conversation between you and Sakura the day she got this assignment. She doesn't love you like that anymore. You may have discovered you loved her recently but she doesn't love you and you need to accept that. There are lots of other ladies of Konoha that would want to be with you Sasuke. You need to realize Sakura has moved on and you need to do the same. Don't ruin our alliance with Suna just because your hormones are raging!" Kakashi tells him. "Kakashi is right Sasuke. Let it go and more on," Pakkun tells Sasuke. "Please Sasuke, listen to us and come back with us to Konoha. Kakashi-sensei is right. There are other ladies in Konoha. Let Sakura go," Naruto pleads. "If you truly love her you would let her go and leave with us and go back home together," Kakashi tells him. "How can you guys tell me all this?! How would you react if the woman you loved was put in an arranged marriage? Huh?! I just can't stand by and watch while the woman I love marries someone who she hardly knows and doesn't love!" Sasuke yells out. "Well Sasuke I hate to burst your bubble but Sakura does love Gaara. Tsunade told me all about it because Sakura wrote to her not too long ago and told her all about it. So, Sasuke you need to let her go. It's not meant to be," Kakashi tells Sasuke while he puts a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke just sighs.


	8. Chapter 7

Sand and Cherry Blossoms  
~*A GaaSaku Fan Fiction*~

-Chapter 7-

~*Hot Springs*~

"Sakura, what I need to tell you is probably more crazy than our arranged marriage. But I would rather tell you all about it back at the mansion because it's getting really late and chilly. So let's go back home," Gaara tells me as he grabs my hand. "Of course. Let's go back," I replied. we both go and change into dry robes and walk back to the mansion.

~*Kazekage Mansion*~

We walked into the mansion and it was really quiet. It was pretty late and I was getting so sleepy but Gaara still needs to talk to me about this other secret arrangement. Gaara led me up the stairs and up to the third floor where our rooms are. We walked down the hall and Gaara stops in front of his bedroom door. "Um, Sakura, can we talk in my bedroom? I hope you don't think that's awkward. We are betrothed after all so it's okay I'm sure," he tells me as he opens his bedroom door. "No, I don't mind at all Gaara. What's the harm in talking in your bedroom when it will be our bedroom soon enough," I replied. He leads me into his bedroom. He flips on the bedside lamp. I just look around because the last time I came into his room it was dark with only a few candles lit so I didn't get to see it in detail. The carpet was blood red and the walls were painted black. His bed was huge. "A huge bed fit for the kazekage," I thought to myself. I just kept looking around while Gaara walks over to his bed and sits down. "Sakura, come over here and sit beside me," he says while he pats his bed where he wanted me to be. I just nodded and walked over and sat down beside of him. He smiles at me and grabs my hand. "Sakura, this other arrangement. It's going to sound crazy. I am for this arrangement. To tell the truth, this was an idea that the elders of Suna came up with and I also agreed with them," he explained to me. "Wow! This sounds really important if the elders are involved. Now I am really intrigued to know what this is about Gaara," I tell him with a smile. "I know I have said this to you a lot Sakura, but I would like to show you what this arrangement is about," he tells me nervously. I looked at his face and he did look nervous. "Of course Gaara, you can show me," I tell him. He looks at me nervously and smiles weakly. He brings himself closer to me and he reaches out and puts his hand on my cheek and leans toward my face and kisses me. I respond by putting my arms around his neck and I gently caress his hair with my hands. He was kissing me passionately. Something he hasn't done to me since we confessed our love to each other. It's just been innocent sweet kisses, but not like this. I didn't stop him because I was enjoying this passionate kissing. His kisses was like honey to my lips. While Gaara is still kissing me, I feel his hands descend to the front of my robe. He puts his hands in my robe and slowly slides my robe down to my waist. "What is he doing?!" I exclaimed in my head. Then he suddenly grabs my breast and caresses it while he is still kissing me. I was scared. He is wanting to make love to me but I was terrified. I'm a virgin and I just wasn't ready at this point. I didn't know what to do but to push him away and run out of his room while pulling my robe back in place, "Sakura!", I heard Gaara calling out to me. I just ignored him and ran into my room and closed and locked the door. I was so scared and I didn't know what to think at this point. What was wrong with Gaara? That's what he wanted to show me? That he wanted to make love to me? That's the secret arrangement?! I'm just too confused at the moment to even think clear. I lay down on my bed face first and cover my head with my pillow.

-Gaara's POV-

I can't believe I did that to my Sakura. I don't know what came over me. I was wanting to show her what the arrangement was but I guess that was the wrong way. Why didn't I just tell her?! Temari is going to kill me when she finds out I acted like a horny dog. I just sighed to myself. I really want to talk to Sakura and apologize to her for acting like a horn dog. I feel so ashamed of myself. It's like I was just so entranced by her beauty and the thought of making love to her just caused me to lose myself. I've never been sexually involved with any woman ever so I don't know why I acted like a sex craved animal but like I said it must be that her beauty just overwhelms me. I will have to talk to her tomorrow and apologize. I just hope she doesn't hate me now. So I lay down and just sighed deeply.

-That Afternoon-

*Sakura*

I didn't know that I had fell asleep so quickly after I laid down last night. It was already past 11 am. I needed the sleep because I was so tired last night. I rose up from my bed and rubbed my eyes and face. I yawned loudly and then stretched. I really didn't want to go to the hospital today. I felt so tired and I just can't face Gaara after what he did. I think I will just wander around town today so I can try to avoid Gaara as much as I could. I get up from my bed and go over to my window and open the curtains. It was a beautiful day today so yes I shall just go out and stay out of the hospital today. *knock knock* Oh god! I hope that isn't Gaara! I walk to the door and asked, "who is it?" "Sakura, it's me Temari. Can I come in?" she replies. "Oh yes come on in," I say while I unlocked the door. Temari comes in with Kohi following right behind her. "Well good morning ," Temari says while she gave me a hug. I didn't say anything. I just looked down. "Sakura, what is wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Temari asks me. "No, I'm not feeling too well. I think I need a day off and to go out and get some fresh air," I answered. "Oh Sakura, you don't look too good. You should take the day off. Oh and by the way, what is wrong with Gaara? He didn't say a word to either me or Kankuro this morning before he left," she says with a sigh. "Oh Temari, I don't know if I should tell you what happened," I tell her. "Sakura, come on we are going to be sisters soon. You can trust me and you can come to me anytime you need to talk. So please tell me what is wrong," she pleaded. I proceeded to tell Temari what had happened last night and how it scared me by what he did. "Gaara did that to you Sakura? What the hell was he thinking?" Temari exclaimed. "Yeah he did that and I just want to avoid him today if possible. So I am going to go into town and browse around to clear my mind," I tell her. Temari just looks at me and puts her hand on mine. "Sakura, go out and enjoy yourself. Go buy yourself something. Shopping always helps me feel somewhat better," she tells me. I nodded, "Your right. Thanks Temari. I'll go shopping but first I need a shower and some lunch." So Temari and I go downstairs and have some lunch then I take a shower and get ready. So I head out of the mansion and make my way to the shops that lined the street in town.

~Sasuke~

Sasuke just stands there silent for a moment then he turns to the threesome. "I know I am stubborn. But you guys are right. I can't make Sakura love me so I will have to let her go. She deserves to be happy and I'm sure she will be happy without me," Sasuke says with a sigh. The threesome just looks at each other in amazement from what was coming out of Sasuke's mouth. They couldn't believe what they heard. Naruto walks up to Sasuke and throws his arm around his shoulder. "It will be okay Sasuke. I'm glad you changed your mind about this situation,"Naruto tells him. "Well Sasuke, do you want to come back to Konoha with us? We really need to get back soon because I'm sure Tsunade is worried too death," Kakashi tells him. Sasuke looks up to Kakashi, "Yes, let's go back. Being here just doesn't help me feel better about my decision. Let's go back home," Sasuke tells them. "All right! Let's go home and get some ramen!" Naruto yells out in excitement. So Naruto, Kakashi, Pakkun and Sasuke head back to Konoha together. Sasuke looks back toward the way to Suna and just sighs.

~Back in Suna~

I was browsing through all the side street shops. There was so many things that I wanted to buy myself. But I refrained from it or I would be so broke! I did however find a shop that sold a variety of beautiful items. I had to buy a pair of hair clips. They were made of gold and had cherry blossoms on them. I also bought a fishnet shirt and fishnet leggings. I often seen Temari wear them and she looks great when she wears them. So I thought I would give them a try. While I was busy browsing the shops, I didn't know that I was getting stared at or more like glared at. As I continued down the street a short brown haired girl jumps out in front of me. She gives me a look over with a look that could kill. "Wait I know who this girl is! This is Matsuri. Gaara's pupil, the annoying little twit that Temari has told me about," I thought to myself. I remember seeing her when I was here a few years ago when lady Chiyo died to save Gaara. I wonder why she is giving me the "I hate you" look? "So your Sakura I presume?" She asks with a bitchy attitude. I replied, "Yes I am and your Matsuri right? Nice to meet you." She crosses her arms and says, "Yes that's me and your that harlot that came here and seduced my Gaara-sama into marrying you!" "Harlot!?"I thought to myself. "Matsuri, I didn't seduce Gaara-sama and I'm no harlot. We are arranged to be married," I explained to her. Her eyes narrowed with anger. "Pfft! He should be marrying me and not some leaf village harlot that he hardly even knows," she says with hate. I just shake my head. This little twit is really starting to get on my nerves! If this continues on I will end up breaking her face! "Look Matsuri, I'm not here to cause trouble so please go on about your business," I calmly tell her. She just rolled her eyes at me. "I'm not done with you, you pink headed succubus!" she yells out. Everyone was looking in our direction now. "How embarrassing!" I thought to myself. I walked right up to her and said, "Yes your done talking you little annoying twit! " She looks at me with such hatred and she swings at me and I slapped her arm away and I back handed her and sent her flying down the street. "That felt really great! Hah!" I said out loud. Everyone just gawked at me with their mouths open. I just turned around and decided to go back to the mansion. I've had enough of embarrassment today.


	9. Chapter 8

Sand and Cherry Blossoms

A GaaSaku Fanfiction

-Chapter 8-

I was walking the sandy path to the mansion when I heard someone calling my name from behind. "Sakura-chan!" I turn around to see Baki walking towards me. "Baki-san, what's going on?" I ask him when he reaches me. "Oh Sakura-chan I was coming to check up on you since you didn't show up at the hospital this morning and then I find you at the shops slapping Matsuri across the town," he said chuckling. "Ah , you saw that huh? Well she had it coming. Oh! And I'm sorry about not coming to the hospital this morning. I wasn't feeling very well and I thought the fresh air would help me feel better. I will make up for the lost time," I tell him. Baki laughs, "Oh that's okay Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it. By the way, congratulations on the upcoming marriage. The entire village is very happy to hear of the union...well besides Matsuri." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Baki-san. I'm glad the village accepts me and is happy with this union," I tell him. "I look forward to the wedding Sakura-chan. But I best be getting back to work. I'll see you later," he says as he turns and walks away with a slight wave. "See you later Baki-san," I replied with a wave. I turn back and make my way to the mansion. I go inside the mansion and slowly make my way to my room on the third floor. I walked past Gaara's room and looked at his door sadly. I go into my room and close and lock my door. It was only after 6 pm, still early. But I'm going to go to sleep. I guess I'm still feeling down from Gaara's actions. I take off my clothes and put on my pajamas and slide into bed. I just laid there on my back looking up at the ceiling and before I knew it I woke up. It was after midnight. I just laid there thinking. It's all I could do was think. Think about what happened. "Ugh!" I said out loud. I get up and put on my robe. "I'm going out to the balcony to get some fresh air and to look at the moon and stars. It will help relax me I am sure," I think out loud to myself.

I make my way to the balcony and go out on it. It was really chilly tonight. But it is always chilly here in Suna at night. I look over the balcony and there wasn't a single soul out. I look up at the stars and the moon. They sure are beautiful and bright here. It seems the stars and the moon are so much brighter here than in Konoha. I could stand here and look at them forever. Suddenly there was a chilly breeze that swept across the balcony. I shivered. I then looked around but there wasn't anyone around. It was at that moment that I felt something on my legs. I was petrified. I looked down and it was Gaara's sand wrapped around my legs. I couldn't run away. I guess this was his way of letting me know he had to talk to me and I wasn't going to run away from him this time. Suddenly, Gaara appeared from around the corner. I was kind of scared seeing him after what had happened. But I really shouldn't be feeling this way because I am going to be his wife soon and I really love him. I need to get it together and quit letting my emotions get the best of me. Gaara comes towards me. He had such a sad look on his face. I felt really bad when I seen that look. I really shouldn't of ran away from him last night. I feel like such an ass. Gaara comes close to me and he gives me a hug. I hug him back. "Gaara, I...," he cuts me off. "Sakura, you don't need to say anything. Let me do the talking because I need to talk to you and to tell you that I am really sorry about last night. I acted like a complete animal and I am so sorry for that. I hope that you will forgive me." I just looked at him and smiled. "I forgive you my love. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do but to run away from you. I'm sorry for being so weak. I am going to be your wife soon and I shouldn't have ran away from you like that but to just have stopped you and talked to you," I tell him. Gaara just smiles at me. "You don't have to apologize my blossom. I understand. I am the one who needs to give you answers. Just bear with me because it is going to sound crazy. This arrangement that the elders came up with is for you and I to have a child. They say that the village needs a successor. The elders just worry too much I think but you may never know what will happen in the future. I think our children will be very strong and our son will be a great and strong kazekage. So, Sakura what do you think of this arrangement? It sounds really insane I know," He explains to me. I just give him a weird look. I was actually shocked to hear this. Gaara and I to have children? It's a big step. I mean I've always wanted to have children one day but never thought it would be like this. I love Gaara and to bear him children that would make him happy, then I will do it. I always want to see him happy and smiling. He deserves to be happy. I look up at Gaara. "Gaara, first of all, can you release me from your sand trap? I'm not going to run away from you," I tell him. He just gives me a smirk. "Yes I am sorry for doing that to you and I didn't want you to run away from me. I am sorry," he replies. He releases his sand grip from my legs. "So Sakura, what do you think of having children? I know it's sudden but I would love for us to have beautiful strong children. To see you pregnant, I know it will be the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," he tells me. I just smiled at him and blushed. "Gaara, you are going to be my husband and yes I will have us strong beautiful children," I tell him with a blush. He just gives me the biggest hug from my response. He holds onto me as if to never let go. "I swear Sakura, I will do all I can to keep you happy and I promise to be a great father to our children. Even though my father treated me terribly, I will never be like him," he tells me with a whisper in my ear. I give him a soft kiss. "I know Gaara. You will be a wonderful father and husband so don't worry about it," I said with a smile. He smiles back and asks,"Sakura, when would you like to try to have a baby?" I just blushed,"Gaara, you don't want to wait until we are married to do that?" He looks and me and nods. "Yeah I guess you are right Sakura. That is how it should be anyway," he says. I looked up at him,"It's not that I don't want to Gaara. It's just that I am scared. I've never been with a man before." He hugs me and says, "Don't worry Sakura, I have never been with a woman either. So we are both virgins. That makes this even more special." I just gave him a shocked look. "Are you serious Gaara? You have never had any lovers? You are the kazekage. I would think there would be many beautiful women just wanting to be your lover," I tell him. He gave me a small laugh. "Oh no Sakura. Most of the ladies here in Suna are afraid of me and the only one that tries her best to be my lover is my own pupil Matsuri. She is so annoying," he says. "Ah Matsuri...I ran into her today while I was out browsing the shops. Let's just say she hates me and she will probably have a bruised and swollen face tomorrow," I said with a giggle. Gaara laughed along with me. "So I guess she felt your strength huh Sakura? I'm sorry that she pissed you off. I will make sure I give her a stern lecture tomorrow," he tells me. "Well she just asked for it. I couldn't help it," I just laughed. "well Sakura, I would love it if we could have our wedding in the next week or so. I know it's sudden but I really want to be married as soon as possible," he says while he kisses me. "That's fine by me. I just need enough time to invite everyone from Konoha," I replied. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Sounds great to me. You can do that tomorrow my love," he replied. "Well Gaara, I'm getting sleepy so I think I will head to bed," I tell him. He nods and grabs my hand and we walked back inside and down the hall to my bedroom door.

"I guess this is goodnight Gaara," I tell him. "Wait Sakura, come and sleep with me in my room tonight," he asks. "Okay my love. I will sleep with you. I need to anyway since we will be husband and wife soon and I will need to get used to sleeping beside someone," I replied. He just smiles. I love when he smiles at me. It makes me so happy that I am the one who could make him finally we walk past my room and we go into Gaara's room. I take off my robe and leave my pajamas on. Gaara takes off his robe and he just had boxers on and then he decides to take them off. I just blushed hard. "Gaara!" is all I could say. "What? I love to sleep naked my blossom," he says with a smile. "Okay you win Gaara," I said in defeat. So we both get into his bed and cuddled close together. This was so nice I could probably do this all day and night. Being in his arms is something that I will never be tired of. His body was so warm and so soft. I couldn't help but to fall asleep in his arms.

~*Two weeks later*~

Our wedding and reception had concluded and all of our guests had already left to go back to their homes. It was so great to see all my friends and to see Tsunade. There were a lot of tears shed and hugs given. I will miss everyone so much. But they promised they would visit when they could and I promised them the same. Sasuke wasn't at the wedding. Which I figured he wouldn't show up but I can't blame him. Anyway, Temari told us that her and Shikamaru were going to be staying at the hotel down town for a few days to give us the mansion all to ourselves. Kankuro left with all of my friends to go stay in Konoha for a few days. So finally the time had come for us to consumate our marriage. I was so nervous. I had actually went with Temari to this shop last week and she picked me out some lingerie. It was really pretty and sexy. It was all made of fishnet material and it was strapless and was made to be a see through mini dress. So Gaara and I made our way to the mansion and he picked me up bridal style and carries me while we make our way up the stairs to our bedroom. He sets me down when we entered out bedroom. He looks at me with a smile and he was slightly blushing as I'm sure I was as well. I was speechless for a moment but then I looked up at him and said, "Gaara, I'm going to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Is that okay with you?" He smiles. "Of course my blossom. I'll be waiting patiently for your return," he replies. I go into Gaara's personal bathroom and take off my wedding dress and hopped into the shower and I made it quick. After I was out of the shower and dried off, I slide into the sexy lingerie that Temari had bought for me. I blushed while I looked at myself in the mirror. It was time. I slowly walked out of the bathroom blushing. Gaara was already in bed waiting for me. His eyes widened when he say me walk over to the bed. He looked at me and signaled me to join him in bed. I slowly slipped into bed beside Gaara. He wrapped his arms around me. "You are very beautiful and sexy my lady. I am the luckiest man alive," he tells me. I just smiled at him and blushed. "And you my love are very handsome and also very sexy. I can't believe I have such a handsome husband and the wife of the kazekage," I replied. He smiled a big smile that made me happy to see. He brought me closer to his body and he starts to kiss me and I kiss him back happily. His hands was exploring my body while we were kissing. I also explored his naked body as well. He takes off my lingerie and then he was on top of me still kissing me. He suddenly breaks away from kissing me and looks at me. He looks at the scar kanji of his name above my breast. He kisses it gently and puts his hand upon it. He looks back to me and smiles. "My blossom, are you scared?" he asks me. I smiled at him. "I'm not as scared as I was my love," I replied. He just smiles at my reply and then he continues to kiss me. We then began to make love. It was so painful but I eventually got used to is. We spent the whole night making love. I couldn't get enough of him and obviously he felt the same towards me.

~*A year later*~

It has already been another year that has past before my eyes. Gaara and I was the proud parents of a little boy. We named him Gaara the second. It was a fitting name we thought. He was the spitting image of Gaara. He was so beautiful. Gaara was so happy to have a son. Our little boy was already three months old. It seems time flies by so fast. I just smile at my two handsome men that were napping on the couch in the living room. I walk over to the two sleeping beauties and gave each a kiss on their forehead. Gaara opens one eye and smiles at me. "Gaara, your such a good daddy and I have to tell you that I am pregnant again," I whispered in his ear. Gaara opened both of his eyes from hearing that and beamed a smile at me.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
